This is a longitudinal five year study of 150 children from first through the fifth grades enrolled in formal after-school programs. While some children will remain in the formal programs others will transfer to informal adult supervision and self-care. The measures of after school care include (a) type of care, (b) curriculum focus within the formal programs (academic, enrichment, recreational), and (c) quality of the after school experiences. Child outcomes to be studied in relation to these after- school experiences include academic and conduct grades, achievement test scores, work habits, self esteem, depression, behavior problems, peer relationships, and loneliness.